


Trouble

by 20Zvorak17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Boy! Tony, High School AU, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Knife fights, M/M, References to Drugs, Underage drunking, among other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Zvorak17/pseuds/20Zvorak17
Summary: All Steve had been trying to do was walk home from work. Then out of nowhere Tony Stark was racing towards him, he could hear sirens, and he felt himself being slammed against a wall and kissed."I'll owe you one."(The sirens go right past them.)





	Trouble

Alright. It's not that he hasn't thought about kissing Tony Stark but who wouldn't? It's not that he hasn't thought about it  _a lot_ , either, but he's still surprised to be slammed against a wall, every inch of the guy pressed against him. And, damn, Stark is a good kisser.

"Those sirens for you?" Steve asks once the cop cars have gone by, although he doesn't pull away from the shorter man any further than necessary. 

The corner of his lips twitch. "Yep." He doesn't elaborate and Steve doesn't ask him to. He should, probably--this makes him an accessory, doesn't it?--but he's still kind of dazed. Belatedly, he realizes he's still holding on to the leather jacket Stark's wearing--appropriated, as literally everyone knows, from Tiberius Stone, Tony Stark's much older ex, who was fresh out of prison. He wonders whether Tony actually means to return it, accidentally questioning it aloud. It garners a laugh, "He can have it when he comes for it." Fair enough. Steve had always kind of thought that Stone dating Tony had been sort of creepy. No one else had thought about it much, deeming it Tony Stark being Tony Stark--and if the genius wanted to date a man a decade his senior, who were they to stop him--but what did a twenty four year old have in common with a fifteen year old? Nine was a lot of years in Steve's opinion.

"So, why were the cops after you?" He finally does ask after the flashing lights pass them.

"Business deal soured. The guy I was selling to tried to shoot me. Gunshots get attention so..." Tony shrugs.

"He tried to shoot you!?" The taller of the two's voice comes out unnaturally high-pitched.

"And failed," the genius points out. "Also, I know we're outside," his voice moved to a hiss, "but how about using in an inside voice!?"

Steve kind of thinks the reason Tony gets into so much trouble is that he's bored. He's a genius who is still attending high school. Another part of it is probably Tony fighting back against his dad out of spite. That situation is another open secret. Everyone has seen Tony show up for school with a busted lip, a black eye, a broken nose. People have seen Howard grab Tony by the arms, hard enough to bruise. It was even reported by a teacher once, Mr. Coulson, 

It was investigated by Obadiah Stane, Coulson got fired and Tony spent three days in the hospital. The school and the police department both received huge donations. It never got reported again. Howard Stark had too much money and too may friends.

Casually, and Steve wonders how after _that_ kiss and a near death experience he can be so damn calm, Tony spins away from Steve, hand slipping away from Steve's neck, and leans against the brick wall next to him.

"So, uh, not that I actually mind," Steve blushes at his own words, "but why did you kiss me?"

"Cops are looking for a guy who's doing a runner," a shrug, "my face was hidden and I've wanted to kiss you for several years."

He finds himself a little surprised at that, but affects a slow smirk anyway. "All you had to do was ask."

"You're the captain of the football team and you had a girlfriend. You're the picture of heteronormativity--or believe you me, I _would've_ asked."

"Obviously not," Steve returns. "Was it everything you were expecting, then?"

"Well, almost. But, you know, practice is key."

Steve's breath catches and he whips his head around to eye the brunette. Tony eyes him deliberately before the brown eyes meet his blue ones. A slow smirk spreads across Tony's face and then he pushes off the wall. "I'll see you in English, Rogers."

The blonde deliberates for all of a second. "One more for the road?"

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how long this one's going to be.


End file.
